2nd Choice
by WritingIsMyPassion15
Summary: After the Giant war, Jason chooses Reyna not Piper. 2 years later Reyna cheats on Jason so Jason returns to Camp Half Blood. He wants to find Piper and date her. He expects her to be waiting for him and just run into his arms. He doesn't expect her to have a boyfriend and for her boyfriend to be Repair Boy! T for language and slight adult scene but not really! !Liper vs Jasper!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Jason/ Piper/ Leo story so I hope you like it! In this chapter there is mild cursing and a mild adult scene but I don't do anything in detail!**

**Please review and here's the disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my laptop and my swivel chair!**

**Song for this chapter- Gone Forever by Three Day Graces!**

***Paola***

Jason's POV

We won, we had defeated the giants. Everyone was celebrating; Percy and Annabeth kissing, Hazel and Frank kissing and Reyna and I hugging. I hadn't seen Piper and Leo since we got off Argo II.

I was holding Reyna when she spoke. "I missed you Jason. I was so worried that you wouldn't make it."

"I missed you too. And I'm here now." I whispered back.

"Have you decided?" Reyna asked.

I mentally cursed in Latin; Reyna and Piper were waiting for me to decide who I was going to be with. I looked into Reyna's eyes and my world stopped.

In a second millions of memories flashed through my eyes; memories of Reyna and I fighting side by side, memories of Reyna and I arguing, memories of Reyna and I talking, memories of Reyna and I kissing. It all flooded back to me and I realized that Juno (Hera for the Greeks) was returning the last part of my memory. My love life.

"Yes." I answered after I came back to reality. "And Reyna, I chose you."

I leaned down to Reyna and placed my lips on hers. She shuddered and then kissed me back. My heart fluttered and then I pulled her body against my frame.

Then I heard someone scream my name and I recognized the voice. Piper.

"Shit." I muttered.

"WHAT THE HADES, JASON?" Piper screamed.

I turned to her and saw that her kaleidoscope eyes were blurry. _No please don't cry over me Piper- _I screamed in my head.

"I chose Reyna. I'm sorry, Piper." I said. I reached my hand out to her but Piper pulled back.

"I HATE YOU, JASON! JASON WHATEVER YOU FRICKING MIDDLE NAME IS GRACE, I HOPE YOU BURN IN TARTARUS!" Piper screamed with pure venom. I flinched at the words; I didn't want Piper to hate me.

"Please Piper, let me explain." I pleaded. I needed to set this straight.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Look I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, I know what love is and I don't have it with you!" Piper cried out, her voice cracking at saying the last words.

"Piper, you're right. We don't have love but we have a friendship!" I decreed. I was pulling at straws but if Piper wasn't forgiving me I don't think I would be able to go on.

"Not anymore! You broke my heart you bastard!" Piper choked out.

"Alex." I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"WHAT?" Piper yelled, obviously hearing me.

"My middle name is Alex." I muttered.

"Thanks now I can say this- FUCK YOU JASON _ALEX _GRACE!" Piper screamed and ran away sobbing.

"I thought you were better than that Jason. I was wrong." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Leo staring at me coldly.

"Leo, I'm your best friend!" I snapped.

"Was." Leo retorted, with acid in his tone.

"Since when?" I exclaimed.

"Since you broke Piper's heart!" Leo answered and then ran after Piper.

I stared at the spot where they left. I was trying to run after them but it was like I was stuck. I didn't have the strength to face them.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to see Percy, who had become my best friend, behind me.

"It's okay Jason. You're still a good person; you just found the girl you loved." Percy said nodding his head at Reyna. I forgot Reyna was next to me in all the excitement.

"But I hurt Piper and lost Leo." I answered numbly. I felt almost dead, I was so ashamed.

"Piper and Leo will get over it." Annabeth said. I came to grow found of Annabeth because of her calmness and the way that she was able to unite us all.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Well we should be getting back to Camp." Percy said.

He man hugged Frank and I and then hugged Hazel and Reyna, kissing both of their cheeks. Annabeth hugged the girls and then hugged Frank and I. Frank awkwardly kissed her cheek while I did it confidently. Frank would always be awkward.

They both made us all to promise to Iris-Message and visit soon. Then they left.

Frank and Hazel headed home before us and that left Reyna and I alone.

"I'm sorry to screw up your friendships." Reyna said. I knew it took a lot for her to say that since she hated Piper and was not fond of Leo.

"Thanks but it's not your fault. It's mine." I said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jason. You saved the world!" Reyna smiled and started kissing me.

I still felt bad about Leo and Piper but that was lost during the kiss. Let's just say that Reyna and I did something PG-13 that night but I was 18, I could handle it.

*******************************************AMAZING LINBREAK*************************************

_2 years later- Still Jason's point of view._

I was going to propose to Reyna tonight. We had been going steady for 2 years, even owning a house together in the village, and I was ready for more.

I had picked out a simple diamond ring because it was Reyna, nothing flashy was good. I was walking to the field where I was going to propose. Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

I heard a moan and a voice mumble- "Jason is waiting." It was Reyna's voice.

"Let him wait! I want you right now!" Another voice answered in a husky tone. I recognized the voice; it was Blake Mitchell, son of Mars.

Reyna moaned again and then I heard a zipper unzip. I ran toward the noise and opened the door to the tool shed.

Reyna was lying on the ground, with no shirt, and Blake was on top of her. Blake was only wearing boxers. They were in the middle of French kissing and Reyna was trying to slip off her jeans when they saw me.

"JASON!" Reyna screamed throwing Blake off her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her pants up.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT IN JUPITER'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed. I threw her shirt at her and she placed it over her bra. Blake made no attempt to put on clothes, though he should've.

"I was… we were.." Reyna stuttered.

"We were about to have sex." Blake said bluntly. Leave it to a child of Mars to not care that he was with a girl who had a boyfriend.

"NO!" Reyna screamed. "I just umm…"

"You were about to have sex with Blake for the first, second time?" I questioned coldly.

"Actually this would be 36. We've been at it for 5 months." Blake smiled proudly at his accomplishment while I fumed.

_35 times? 5 months? Reyna and had only done it 14 times in 2 years. No wonder some nights Reyna would come back to our apartment flushed, hot, and tired. _I thought sadly.

"5 MONTHS?" I boomed, I saw Reyna flinch at my tone but I didn't care- she was a cheater.

"Yep." Blake nodded.

Then I lost it; my vision blurred, my whole body started shaking and burning. In the next second I was zapping Blake with a lightning bolt. He withered in pain and his back wrenched. He screamed but I kept going.

Then Reyna leaped over to the bastard. "STOP JASON! I PICK BLAKE! I'M SORRY!"

I stopped short and stared at Reyna as she tried to make an unconscious boy conscious again. Those were the exact words I had said to Piper 2 years ago. And now I knew how she felt. My heart stopped and my breathing sped up. I wasn't Reyna's choice just like Piper hadn't been mine.

But I had been wrong. Reyna wasn't mine, when I chose her I was choosing her in the moment. I hadn't thought about it, I was just in the moment of getting my memory. But in the long run Piper was the better choice and I would find her and make her mine.

I ran out of the shed and into the night. The engagment ring now felt heavy in my back pocket- like an anvil wieghing me down. I kept it there, though, because I knew who I would propose to.

As I raced to my apartment I thought of nothing but what I was after now.

And I was after Piper McClean.

**Please review and favorite and I will upload once I get maybe 5-10 reviews! Thanks people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello amazing fans! I can not thank you guys enough for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story! It means the WORLD to me! Love all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. if any of you are also TWILIGHT fans then check out my other story- And So The Demigod Fell In Love With The Vampire!**

**Disclaimer- Me NO own Percy Jackson or Hereos of Olympus.**

** You STUPID if you thought I did.**

***Paola***

_Jason's POV _

I ran back to my apartment I shared with Reyna. Reyna the dirty, slutty, cheater. Ugh… I HATED her right now!

When I reached my condo I had tears in my and I was panting from running. I walked over to the kitchen to get a drink. On the fridge were pictures of Reyna and me.

I hated those pictures because some of them had been taken while she had been cheating on that ignorant, stupid bastard. I grabbed those pictures and then ran around the one room condo.

I grabbed every single picture of us. I would do something special with these.

One picture had me stopping. It was a picture of Reyna and I at Dakota's wedding. He had married a small girl named Sarah. Sarah was a daughter of Venus and could've done better than always drunk Dakota. But Sarah claimed that he was amazing after he cut back on the drinks for her.

Anyways, Reyna and I had been outside the meadow they got married at. Reyna was wearing a dark blue, knee high dress. She had curled her raven black hair and had put on some make up. She looked gorgeous; like a goddess. I was wearing a simple tux and had brushed my tangled, blonde hair.

We were supposed to be hugging but we instead we kissing when the photographer caught us. I loved this picture but right now I had mixed feeling for it; like my mixed feelings for Reyna. I stuffed this picture in my coat pocket and then kept grabbing other ones.

When I was done with the pictures I put them all in another pocket. Then I went to pack. I packed all of my clothes and other things. When I was done I had everything in a gym bag.

I grabbed a box of matches and some things Reyna got me on my way out. Before doing my grand exit I walked next door to Hazel and Frank's house.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Hazel's smiling face. In the background I heard Modern Family and knew that Hazel and Frank were enjoying their Friday night.

"Hi Jason! How'd it go with Reyna?" Hazel asked jumping with joy. I had told Hazel and Frank about the engagement and they had helped me plan it out. Hazel had even picked the ring.

"She's cheating on me." I said numbly and immediately Hazel's face fell.

After a minute or so she regained reality and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"THAT BITCH!"

Frank came running over to the door when Hazel screamed.

"What's going on?" Frank asked frantically.

"THAT BITCH REYNA IS CHEATING ON JASON!" Hazel hissed!

"No way! Sorry man." Frank apologetically said to me.

"No problem. She's the wrong one anyways." I answered. I was about to go on but Hazel cut me off.

"Fuck yeah she's the wrong one! That slutty, bitch!" Hazel said.

"That's why I'm done with her and I'm going back to the girl I should've been with in the beginning… Piper!" I stated smiling!

Hazel and Frank both gave me 'what the fuck do you mean' looks when I said this.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hazel asked; mimicking my thought.

"I mean I'm going to Camp Half- Blood to find Piper!" I cheered.

"You can't go there right now Jason…" Frank started but I cut him off.

"Of course I can! What am I going to do here? Wait for Reyna to stop having sex with Blake and then pretend that I don't know what's going on? Pretend that I don't know that Reyna would rather have that piece of shit than me?" I almost scream.

"No but you can't just run away! Do you honestly think Piper's going to take you?" Hazel asks and for the first time I wonder this. I broke Piper's heart so how could she forgive me?

"I know I hurt her but I love her. Piper has to take me back and then I'll get to have a good relationship!" I cheer, answering both Hazel and my questions.

"Jason, you're being irrational!" Frank states.

"No I'm being smart. I'm thinking about poor Piper. She's probably praying to every Greek and Roman god that I'll come back; that I'll be her prince! Now I'm going to fulfill her dream!" I cheer.

"Fine Jason, go and see if she'll take you. See if she'll forgive you and love you! Have fun buddy!" Hazel says sarcastically. Then she pulls me into a small hug and whisperers "It's not all about you Jason." Then Hazel turns around and walks back to her living room; leaving me to think about what she said. I'm not selfish and I'm doing this for Piper too, I assure myself.

Then Frank speaks and I see that awkward guy I'm best friends with. "Umm… well… have fu… no… umm…" He fumbles for about a minute and then finds the right words. "Be safe, Jason." With that we man hug and then he as well walks away, closing the door.

I'm ready to go now so I take out the pictures- all except for the one from the wedding. Then I walk in front of my old apartment and throw them all to the ground. I also throw some shirts, stuffed animals, and books Reyna gave me. I then take out the box of matches. I light some and throw them in the pile of Reyna junk. I toss in 14 matches and then walk away as the smoke starts to rise.

I am letting go of Reyna; burning her into a pile of ash.

I'm moving on.

On to Piper.

**************************************LINEBREAK*************************************************

I have been flying for almost 2 hours when I finally see Camp Half Blood. I haven't seen it in about 2 years. Wow, it looks so different. I see in one corner a whole village and city. It looks like what the Romans have for the demigods that live past their teen years. Wait, it is what the Romans have only with a more modern/Greek style.

I smile at the fact that the Greek demigods that live now have a place to grow. To start families. I'll be there with Piper soon.

I fly towards the Big House and see the same old scene.

Chiron is in his wheelchair, Dionysus is sipping Coke and they are playing a game of pinochle. Some fauns, I mean satyrs, are gathered around them. The only thing different from the usual scene is that now a man in his 20s sits across from Chiron. He has a deep tan and raven black hair. I can't see his eyes until he notices me and then he breaks out into a grin. He has sea green eyes so he must be…

"Percy!" I call running to the man.

We man hug and then Percy speaks. "Hey man, haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah well I've been getting cheated on and stuff." I say non chalantly.

"Sorry bout that Jason. Reyna's just not for you then." Percy says.

I nod. "How's Annabeth?"

"Great! We're engaged! We'll be getting married at the end of the summer! Wanna come?" Percy asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure man! Congrats!" I'm happy for Percy but a little upset that his love is working out. Then I remind myself that Piper and I will be together soon!

"So where's Piper?" I ask, getting down to business.

"I think she's sword fighting." Percy answers.

"Thanks, I gotta go see her!" I say and then start running off.

Percy is calling something after me but I'm not paying attention. I just keep running til I reach the sword fighting arena.

I go inside slowly and quietly. And then I see her.

Piper let her choppy brown hair grow to her mid back and she's actually wearing it down. She's taller and tanner. Prettier too. She has the same kaleidoscope eyes. She's grinning from ear to ear. I see who she's sparing with.

He has dark brown, curly hair. He has chocolate brown eyes and has olive skin. He's about as tall as Piper, maybe taller, and has elfish features. He's battling with a hammer and is jumping around a lot. It's the one and only, Leo Valdez.

"Come on Repair Boy! Bring it on!" Piper says playfully and swings at Leo with her sword. I notice it's her Helen of Troy sword but I can't remember the name.

"It's already on Beauty Queen! I'm about to flame on, Chica!" Leo retorts. They're both grinning and I can't help but smile. Leo and Piper are still friends.

I watch a little more until finally Leo knocks Piper's sword out of her hand. He then struts over to a defenseless Piper. He gleams at her.

"Well, well, well. I see that Beauty Queen needs to work on her defense a little more if she's gonna beat the macho Leo!" Leo cheers. I smile; Leo's still cocky even at 20.

"Oh shut up Mr. Macho Leo!" Piper sneers and then knocks him over.

Leo, classically, falls to the ground but at the last second pulls Piper down with him. Piper lands on Leo and her brown hair falls in front of her face. They're both laughing like hyenas! Leo locked his hands around Piper's waist when she fell and I find it odd that Piper hasn't pulled away.

They keep laughing and I'm about to show myself when something stops me.

Piper leans her face down to Leo's and their lips touch. They start kissing passionately and then I flip!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

**CLIFFIE!**

**Next chapter is probably Piper's POV!**

**10 reviews and it'll be up!**

***Paola***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! You're all so nice! Answers to questions and reviews at bottom! :)**

**MARK OF ATHENA tomorrow!**

**Check out rowlingriordanfan1 if you a Percy Jackson (why would you read this if you weren't?) and/or Harry Potter fan! Just cause she's awesome and has good stories so whatevers...**

***Paola***

_Piper's POV_

It was just another good day at Camp Half Blood. I woke up at 9 with Leo next to me. We got breakfast and then headed down to the training room to practice.

When Leo knocked Katropis out of my hand I wasn't angry. I was proud. Leo had gotten a lot better these past years. I knocked him over out of friendly play. Then I kissed him; like I do all the time.

Little fireworks went off as our lips touched. The only difference from most of our other kisses was the 'What the hell!' screamed during it.

I froze and so did Leo. I faintly recognized that voice, though now it seemed deeper since the last time I heard it. I lifted my face from Leo's and slowly turned my head toward the scream. Leo's eyes never moved from my face and I guessed it was because he wanted to see my reaction.

I bet my face was priceless as I stared into the blue eyes of Jason Alex Grace. He looked less muscular since the last time I'd seen him. His blonde hair was messy, like always. He looked kinda tan.

"What the Hades?" I whispered.

"WHAT IN JUPITER'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Jason yelled.

"WHAT IN ZEUS' NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled back. I pushed off of Leo and helped him up.

Leo kept staring at my face but I could see tiny sparks of flames shooting off his clenched fists. I quickly realized that Leo was looking at me so that he wouldn't burn the bastard in front of me.

"I came back for you, Piper!" Jason declared, angrily.

'_He really shouldn't have said that.'_ I thought.

Leo literally exploded into flames! His eyes burned blood red and he was engulfed in red, blue, and white flames that licked the ground. I stood in shock as I watched Leo. He was a ball of fire. I'd never seen him angrier.

Jason fell backwards in fear. Even I stepped a couple feet back, yet I _knew_ Leo would never hurt me.

"NO! YOU BROKE HER HEART! YOU CAN'T COME BACK AND PLAY WITH HER AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU!" Leo screamed. Under the flames I see his body shaking. I hated seeing him like this. He walked toward a cowering Jason.

"LEO STOP!" I yelled putting in all of my charmspeak in the words. I hated Jason but I couldn't let Leo kill him.

I ran over to Leo, despite the searing heat that engulfed me. I started choking on the poison air when I came five feet from him. That was enough to stop Leo.

His fire extinguished in a flash of light. Suddenly Leo was on the ground, shaking. I fell to my knees next to him. I checked his pulse, which was battering like a drum, and even quickly kissed his lips, despite the intense heat of his skin. Then I turned to the cause of this problem.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at Jason.

"I… I… came back for… for… y-you." He stuttered like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well you came back for nothing then." I spat, though I wasn't so sure. I loved Leo with all my heart but what about Jason. What about the guy that I used to love? What happened to him? Ugh, this was starting to sound bad soap opera.

"No, Piper. I came back for something beautiful and amazing, for something that I had been too stupid to see before. I came back for you; for the girl I love." Jason said this with such sincerity. He had dropped down next to me, his face so close to mine. My stomach did flips and my heart started pounding, like Leo's, when Jason said this.

Half of me wanted to punch Jason; to tell him to go die in Tartartus. Sadly there was a small part of me that wanted to have him for myself again. I didn't know which one to listen to.

Of course I ended up socking him in the jaw at the same time Leo woke up. Jason fell backwards and I'm pretty sure he was knocked out cold. I smiled at myself while Leo looked around dazed.

"Let's go, Repair Boy. I'm done with Sparky for now." I told Leo after I passionately kissed him. Leo nodded and then got up.

Before we left he went over to Jason and spit on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I loved Leo. And Jason.

'Wait, WHAT?!' I thought to myself. Ugh, this really _was_ a bad soap opera.

****************PERCY JACKSON RULES AND 2 DAYS TIL MARK OF ATHENA***************

_Still Piper's POV_

It was around 7 o'clock and I hadn't seen Jason all day. Granted, I hadn't left to room all day. Leo and I had headed back to our house after the Jason thing.

We were completely silent on the walk back to the house. When we got in we were still silent. Finally Leo said that he was going to go and check on his younger siblings in Bunker 9.

I had stayed in the house, watching re-runs of Modern Family all day. My voicemail was full with 108 messages. I had 62 unread messages and 121 missed calls. I guessed Jason's appearance was so amazing and fucking magical that everyone needed to tell me!

Yes I was angry. I didn't exactly know who but after a while I had 4 people.

1- My mom, Aphrodite, for making love so fucking hard and painful.

2- Leo for being amazing and caring more about me than I do myself.

3- Jason for being an ass and leaving me and then coming back. Also for being my first love.

4- Myself.

Yes I was mad at myself. I was mad for not having enough sense to choose between an amazing guy that is my best friend, who would never hurt me, and love's me VS an asshole that didn't love me enough to stay with me and then comes back expecting everything to be okay.

The answer might seem very easy and like a 'DUH' moment but for me it's hard. And I hate it.

I knew that eventually I would have to face both Jason and Leo. Plus Annabeth, Katie, Thalia, Hazel, Lacey, and the rest of my friends that had my phone blowing up. For now I would keep watching my TV and eating chicken pot pies.

Around 8 there was someone slamming at the door. I knew it wasn't Leo since he has a key. I wondered where the fire was but I got up quickly and walked to the door anyways.

I opened it to see my little sister, Ailey. Ailey had come to Camp Half Blood right after the Giant War. She was 16 right now and had a boyfriend from Apollo cabin, Liam. Ailey had curly red hair and green eyes. She was a little shorter than me and had an assortment of freckles on her cheeks. I loved Ailey because she was one of the few Aphrodite kids that wasn't stuck up and snobby. She was currently wearing a leather jacket, Converse, skinny jeans, a purple V-neck, and some skull earrings.

"Piper!" Ailey exclaimed.

"Ailey! What do you want?" I asked.

Ailey grabbed a hold of my hand and started pulling me. "We have to get to the dining hall quickly." She said as she dragged me across pavement streets.

"Wait, why?" I said as I tried to break free of her hold.

'_Dear Zeus, she has a strong grip!'_ I said in my head.

Ailey just ignored me and kept pulling. Finally I broke free and stopped. Ailey turned to me and tried to grab me but I swatted her hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, Ailey Trish Verbena!" I exclaimed, adding emphasis with her full name.

She dramatically sighed and then answered. "Leo's in a fight. With Jason."

I didn't need Ailey to drag me any more considering I was in a full speed sprint.

'_Shit, this is a _really, really_ bad soap opera.'_

**CLIFFIE! Fun! I love chicken pot pies, YUM! **

**Anyways here's the comments to the reviews. (Question/ comment from reviewer is in ().)**

**-NCBS15- (**Please update soon! And don't let Piper end up with Jason.**)**

**I won't just yet! And thanks! **

**-Windmills and Ducks- (**I can't wait to see what happen next! I also want Piper to be with Leo (I mean I'm still Jasper shipper, but I don't want them to get together like this) Anyways Keep it up :)  
-W. Ducky**)**

**Thanks and i love your pen name plus you profile pic! Soo cute! I'm a Liper shipper but I trust in Rick Riordan to make which ever couple amazing!**

- **Sadie Breezy- ****(**HELL YEAH!  
Piper, you lucky girl ;) kissing Leo.)

**I KNOW RIGHT! I love Leo and wish I was the one he was locking lips with! ;)**

**-Dingy 108-**

(Please please update I can't believe y updated today thank u**)**

**No problem and sorry it took longer than expected! I was so busy! I have to thank you for all the wonderful reviews, support, and PM's! Love you!**

**-Nightwolfxo-**

******(**:O :O O: O: :O :O O: O: O: :O :O THIS IS FLIPPIN AMAZING! :D :D Please update :D)

**Thank you, YOU'RE flipping amazing! :D p.s. cool profile pic!**

**-joybella-**

**(**For the love of the gods can't you people write a proper Jasper story without butchering Reyna's character? This is not Reyna you're writing about, this is just some random character you created to be a complete bitch and a whore and decided to use the name of the character Rick Riordan created. Jason is ooc as well, Hazel is ooc as well, honestly you're just putting ocs in the place of the original characters and using their names, they have nothing in common with the way RR wrote them. Why would you be hating on fictional creations? Reyna is not a slut, Jason is not a jackass, Hazel would never act so bitchy, please correct these mistakes or start using OCs in stead.)

**I'm about to be a total BITCH when I say this but FUCK OFF! Excuse me but I thought this was called FANFICTION! Where FANS can write FICTIONAL stories using characters, settings, and other things from their favorite books! This is the way I, THE FAN, see this FICTIONAL story being. If you don't like it I frankly don't give a FUCK! I'm sorry if this is rude but I don't like Reyna! If you want to read a story about Reyna being the fucking princess and everyone BOWING at her feet then you have the wrong story sister! Reyna- in this story- is a bitch so deal with it! I'll make Hazel be a little bitchy and Jason seem like a jackass if I want! I am NOT about to change my story, that I LOVE, because you say that I need to "correct my mistakes" or use OCs! Why don't you stop reading the fucking story and instead go read some Reyna and Jason stuff where Hazel is not so "Bitchy", okay princess! I again apoligize for being rude but REALLY? **

**-milkshake344-**

**(**oh crap well im fir liper sorry jasper fan i just like liper better)

**Me too! Jason and Piper are that "perfect" couple while Leo and Piper are the friend/funny couple! You should read what Leo did when he knocked on Piper's door in the Mark of Athena! CUTE!**

**-Writing-noobie-**

**(**What do you mean what the *nyan cat* is going on you self-obsessed moron!? You dumped her and she found someone better! Hazel was right, it's not all about you.  
Note for the author: The PJO characters don't really swear. They say things like 'what the Hades' just thought I'd say so ;-D)

**I got so caught up in the plot I forgot that fact about cursing. I still kept curse words in this chapter but there were more 'Dear Zeus', 'what in Zeus' name, or other PJO curse words so thank you!**

-**rowlingriordanfan1**-

(KEEP UPDATING! Oh, and also, I like how you made these characters creative because it IS called Fanfiction, so the characters don't have to be exactly the way the author writes them. I like the way these characters are, and I don't care if they sound OC-ish. It's a totally awesome story so KEEP UPDATING ALREADY! That is all.)

**Thank you so much, random person I do not know, for liking this story and not caring if the characters are OC! Your review made me smile and I hope you don't mind but in my review to someone else I used one of your lines you wrote only with a few vulgar words added! :)**

**-Guest-**

(POST NOW OR DEATH REVIEWS FROM ME!)

**I am speechless (which like NEVER happens!)**

******-LeoXPiperXJason- **

(LeoXPiperxJason: I Luuuuuuv it! :D

EllaXTyson: (My Cousin :[) Heh i thinks it ok...

LeoXPiperXJason: *Gasp* Ok? I thought u luv it!

EllaXTyson: No I like Ryena and Jason

LeoXPiperXJason: *Gasp* U b*tch! Get out of my room! ... ...

Ps I luuv it continue it please ! :D :D

**Umm I kinda agree with you on the cousin thing and thank you for liking it and reviewing!**

**So that's it people! There were other reviews but most were update or this is one of the few Liper stories so I didn't have much to say back! Anyways I'm going to go read the Mark of Athena (Which is AWESOME) so night and ENJOY! :)**

***Paola***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry that I kinda lived under a rock for the past month! I've been really busy and now a hurricane is coming so I don't have school Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday so I wanted to update! **

**I LOVED THE MARK OF ATHENA! *FANGIRLING* **

**Anyways I hope you guys keep reviewing and reading this story! I'm sorry it's short but it's a CIFFIE!**

***Paola***

**P.S. Replies to reviews are at the bottom.**

_Piper's POV** HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

I ran into the dining hall to find a crowd of people screaming "Fight, fight!" In the center of the circle I saw Jason and Leo circling each other.

"GO BACK TO TARTARUS!" Leo yelled and a line of fire shot at Jason, who deflected it with his sword.

"NO BECAUSE I LOVE HER MORE!" Jason screamed and a lightning bolt was shot at Leo, but he just rolled away.

"LOVED HER ENOUGH TO LEAVE!" Leo screamed louder. He lit up like a match and ran at Jason with his stupid hammer swinging in the air.

They kept screaming and blasting each other with their own heat sources. Finally I got out of my shock.

"STOP IT!" I screamed but it was lost in the other screams.

"STOP!" I screamed, using charmspeak, and both Leo and Jason froze. The crowds just shut up which I was glad for.

"Drop both of your weapons." I ordered and they obeyed.

I stared at each man for about 5 minutes in the silence. Jason used to love me. Used to be right by my side. We had battled together and won. Then there was Leo. Leo loved me now. Loved me since before I loved him. Joked with me and kissed me passionately. Had a shoulder to cry on after the guy of my dreams left.

I was about to say something, I don't really know what, when Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in.

She looked around and then fell to the ground. Two boys came from the crowd, picked her up, and sat her on a stool as green mist swirled around her. Suddenly she started speaking in that double voice.

"_Fire, air, and dove must unite,_

_To save love from a god's knife._

_One shall fail and one shall bail,_

_But in the end love will prevail."_

Then the smoke cleared and Rachel was back.

"Hey everyone. What'd I say this time?" She asked.

"You said- "_Fire, air, and dove must unite, To save love from a god's knife. One shall fail and one shall bail, But in the end love will prevail." _Ailey answered.

Then Rachel looked at Leo, Jason, and I.

"Fire, air, and dove." She closed her eyes, deep in thought. When she was done thinking I knew what she was going to say a minute before the words escaped her lips.

"Have a nice quest!"

**CLIFFIE!**

**Sorry again for the length!**

**Replies-**

**LeoXPiperXJason:**

LeoXPiperXJason: Yeeeeeeeessss! Leo VS Jason!

LeoFireMan: ( The Guy who has a crush on me T_T ps he acts leo some time) Hey do u want to go out with me! :D

LeoXPiperXJason: Dude for a zillion time! Nooooooo!

LeoFireMan: Ok...I got Idea! Hey WritingIsMyPassion15 Do u think she and I should Date! :D

LeoXPiperXJason: Dude!

LeoFireMan: Ok if she said yes then u will go on a date with me! :D

LeoXPiperXJason: Their is noo way I will!

LeoFireMan: *Caugh* Scary Cat *Caugh*

LeoXPiperXJason: Grrrrr! Fine if she said no then nooo date but she said yes the yes date! Deal?

LeoFireMan: *Smiling crazy* Yea Chika Deal!  
PS PLEASE CONTINUE I LUUUUV IT!

**Me-**** Thank you for your constant reviews! They always make me laugh! LeoFireMan sounds pretty cool and I don't even want to know what scary cat means to you! I hope you know how much pressure you're putting on me with this date thing. My honest opinion- It couldn't kill you to go on this date with him! I mean you might end up with an awesome boyfriend in the end. So I hope you don't hate me and then stop reading because I say yes. :)**

**heartdraconis19361:**

don't you DARE make piper went back to jason..please..hook him up with other girls

**Me- **** yes ma'am, sir! hahaha we'll just have to see how Aphrodite feels!**

**Sadie Breezy:**

:D  
I'm all for Leo and Piper. I mean, seriously Jason?  
Oh gods. The mark of Athena is amazing! *fangirls*

**Me- **** I am a HUGE Liper fan! and the Mark of Athena, I mean how could Rick Riordan top THAT!? I started crying at the end but it was the BEST Percabeth moment EVER! *FANGIRLS* ohh and thanks for liking the story!**

**writing-noobie:**

Ooh ah. Watch me take mah maaaaad ka-rah-tee skills and heeelp Leuuu beet duun Jassun!

**Me- ****hahhahaha! Love the enthusiasm but did you realize that only 5 out of 15 of the words you wrote were in the English language (spelt correctly)? :)**

**Dingy108:**

please please update thank u I really like Jasper and I'm really happy for Pipet your among me confused on who to choose Leo he was sweet and Jason because i like jasper but Jason demoed her and ditched her and now he want her what is this your making me so confused on who to choose

**Me-**** I love you! I mean i don't know you or anything but I love you because you have reviewed every single chapter, pm'ed me, followed me and the story, and favorited me and the story! Do you know what that means to me? That means the world to me that you care THAT much about my story! Please continue reading this story and I hope you enjoy this story even if you can't figure out who to root for! (Maybe Leo?) :)**

**NCBS15:**

Please update ASAP! I seriously hope you make this a Liper story. I'm in LOVE with that couple and there aren't many stories! Even if you don't I'll read this story until the end! I LOVE it!

**Me-  sorry for taking so long on the updating. I'm so far planning to make it Liper because I LOVE that couple also and I HATE IT that they don't have that many stories! Thanks for liking the story! :)**

**That's it so enjoy and please review! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
